


Green Looks Good On You

by Tribalbutterfly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribalbutterfly/pseuds/Tribalbutterfly
Summary: Ladybug snaps and blows up at Chat for his teasing, causing a rift in their partnership. Meanwhile, Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya are spending an after-graduation vacation at the Agreste beach house. Will Ladybug and Chat Noir mend their relationship? Will Marinette and Adrien end up together? Will Nino and Alya EVER leave the bedroom????





	1. Speak In Haste, Repent In Leisure

“Admit it, you were jealous.”

Glancing across at her partner, Ladybug wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Hardly,” she scoffed.

Grinning, the black clad teen gracefully closed the distance between himself and his dark-haired counterpart. 

He leaned in until they were practically nose to nose and lightly poked her just under the collarbone. “Liar.”

Rolling her eyes, she tamped down on her increasing ire and tuned the annoying boy out. Her thoughts turned to the much-anticipated trip that she was due to take in the next week, and she felt a tingle of excitement run down her spine. For two weeks, her alter ego, Marinette would be at a beach house with none other than her all-time crush Adrien Agreste. 

Her dream of Adrien’s green eyes was shattered by another pair of emerald orbs and an infuriating smirk.

Chat laughed as he slung an arm around her. “Sooooo,  
you’re telling me that you felt NOTHING when the model we just saved kissed me? I saw your face…admit it, you were jealous. You know you want me.” 

And that was her last straw. Rounding on her blond partner, Ladybug shook off his hand and pointed her index finger in his stunned face.

“You. Are. CLUELESS,” she seethed. “I could not care less about who kissed you or who you kiss. Get over yourself, Chat Noir and leave me alone!”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ladybug knew that she had made a terrible mistake. Chat recoiled in horror, staring at her as if she was a stranger. He blinked once, then a coldness settled over his features.

Trembling, Ladybug raised her hand in a plea. “Chat. Wait-,” she began.

In one smooth movement, the leather clad male swung from the rooftop and took off running. Within seconds, he was lost to view amongst the Parisian skyline. 

Ladybug slumped to the ground in horror, her hand over her mouth. “What have I done?” she whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek.

_______________________________

“Look at what the cat dragged in!” Alya exclaimed. “Girl, you look terrible!”

Wincing at the use of the word ‘cat’, Marinette sighed. “I just haven’t been sleeping so well lately,” she explained.

“Well that makes two of you then,” Alya replied. At Marinette’s puzzled look, she clarified. “Adrien looks like a seven out of ten as opposed to his usual perfection when we video chatted today. He said the same thing as you did.” 

Her hazel eyes sharpened on Marinette’s bloodshot blue eyes. “Don’t tell me the two of you have been staying up late because of each other!?”

Marinette chuckled half-heartedly. “Be serious, I can barely form a coherent sentence around him, far less be the one responsible for keeping him up past his bedtime. Speaking of which, remind me again why I actually agreed to spend two weeks in his company?”

“Because,” her best friend drawled, “Adrien’s dad was generous enough to give him and Nino the use of the Ile de Re beach house as a graduation present. And because Nino is MY boyfriend, of course I’d be invited along. AND then, because YOU are my best friend, who also happens to be secretly in love with Adrien for the past four years, you’d also be expected to attend. Girl support and all that.”

“I guess,” Marinette sighed, looking out of the train window, and missing the concerned look her friend gave her. “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when we arrive okay?”

Closing her eyes, Marinette knew that sleep would elude her. Over and over, the image of Chat Noir’s hurt eyes kept intruding in her consciousness.

It had been a week since their fateful encounter, and during that time, there were two akumatized villains. Although Chat had showed up to help, he kept the conversations strictly professional and disappeared immediately after the akumas were purified. 

She kept on trying to apologize for her hastily spoken words but he refused to give her a moment of spare time. Throughout all of this, she had begun to realize something as well. She missed him. Fiercely. Even his terrible puns and horrible jokes. It was as if there was a hole in her chest and she was unable to breathe. 

Even Adrien never brought about this intense longing in her heart and Marinette was forced to face reality. She had feelings Chat Noir that were stronger than just friendship. And he probably hated her. 

With those thoughts spinning in her head, the raven haired girl fell into a restless doze.

 

_________________________________

 

“Marinette, we’re here.” The feel of someone gently shaking her shoulder startled her awake and instinctively she lashed out.

The cry of “Ow! Oh geez girl!” had her eyes flying open and she winced as she saw her pissed off friend holding her left shoulder and glaring at her.

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed. “I was probably having a bad dream or something!”

Alya rubbed her shoulder gingerly and stood. “I’ll forgive you for that one,” she huffed. “But try to refrain from the cheap shots in the future ok?”

“I promise,” Marinette hastily assured her. “Scouts honour.”

“You were never a scout, dork,” Alya snorted, wheeling her suitcase off the train and onto the platform. “Why don’t you swear on Adrien’s drawers instead?”

“Did I hear my name?” a low, smooth voice spoke up behind the girls. 

They both shrieked and spun around to face amused green eyes. “Adrien!” they exclaimed in unison.

He smiled at them and gestured to their bags. “Do you need some help?”

“Ah, n-no. It’s fine,” Marinette piped up. Aware that Alya was giving her a stunned look, she smiled at the tall blond. “Shall we?”

Adrien nodded. “Yes, of course. My car is at the entrance. Nino wanted to come as well….but…well,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he fished around for an explanation. “You’ll see when we get back to the house.”

AS the girls followed the fair-haired model, Alya nudged Marinette sharply with her elbow. “What was that about?” she hissed?

“Huh?” Marinette looked at her in confusion.

“You just spoke. To Adrien. Without making a complete fool of yourself for once. What gives?”

The other girl blinked in astonishment. “I guess I did….how….strange…,” 

Alya scrutinized her intensely. “Something is definitely up with you, girl. Spill it.”

Marinette opened her mouth to reply but at that same moment, Adrien called out. The girls turned to face him and saw that he was gesturing them over to a sleek, black convertible.

“No bodyguard?” Alya asked in surprise.

“My dad agreed to ease up on the protection detail for the next two weeks,” was the reply, “I plan to take full advantage of the freedom.” 

He helped the girls place their luggage in the trunk and then climbed into the driver’s seat. “What are you waiting for?”

Before Marinette could make a move, Alya had hopped into the back seat. Quirking an eyebrow at her friend, she inclined her head towards the passenger side. With a rueful smile, the dark-haired girl sat in the free space and buckled up. “Let’s go!” she exclaimed.

*************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The drive from the mainland to the island was shorter than the girls expected and it seemed like Adrien was pulling up in front of the house in no time.

Using a remote, he activated the automatic gates and they drove up the paved driveway to the front of the house. The girls’ mouths gaped open as, awestruck, they exited the vehicle and gawked at the tall, white building. Large glass windows surrounded the outdoors and gave the house a rustic yet modern look.

Adrien chuckled softly and walked around the car to open the trunk. Lifting a suitcase in each hand, he cleared his throat, snapping his guests out of their trance. “How about you view it from the inside?” he suggested.

The girls blushed and nodded in unison. “I can’t wait!” Alya exclaimed. She pulled out her phone and began taking pictures of the house and surroundings. “Wait until the viewers of my blog get a load of this sweet setup!”

Shaking her head at her friend’s antics. Marinette followed Adrien into the house. As he opened the door, he looked down and froze, one foot still suspended in the air.

“Is something the matter?” Marinette asked, puzzled.

“Nino,” was the reply. “He said he wanted to give Alya a ‘special’ welcome. I should have probably asked for more details though.”

Peeking around him, Marinette giggled as she saw a trail of red rose petals, painstakingly laid in a trail along the floor. The petals led out of the foyer and past the doorway.

“Please don’t tell me,” she began.

“That it leads to the bedroom?” Adrien groaned. ‘I’m 100% sure it does.”

Smothering a laugh, Marinette turned around and called, “Alya! I think there’s a surprise here for you!”

“Really?” Alya exclaimed. “Let me see!”

The other teens stepped aside and let the auburn-haired girl through. Her squeal of excitement had them sharing a commiserative grin and Adrien shook his head. 

“Who would have thought Nino had a romantic bone in his body?” he whispered.

Marinette rolled her eyes and took her suitcase out Adrien’s hand. “Not me,” she fired back, grinning. “Where’s MY room?”

He smiled at her. “Follow me.”

________________________________________________

 

They climbed the stairs and turned left down a long hallway. Passing the windows, Marinette admired the breathtaking view. There was an enormous pool in the backyard and the tall picket fence had a gate that opened onto a path to the beach. 

She envisioned spending her days soaking up the sun, her sketchbook in hand as she used the ocean and its surroundings as inspiration and a dreamy smile crossed her face. 

So lost in her thoughts was she, that she didn’t hear Adrien calling her name and was startled by a gentle touch on her elbow.

“Huh? Wha-,” she gasped.

Adrien laughed softly. “I called but you seemed to be lost in another world. Sorry about frightening you.”

“It’s okay,” she replied. “I was just caught up in the view. I’ve been here a few times before but always when I was a kid and we always stayed at hotels. This surpasses any of my memories by far!”

Adrien grinned crookedly at her and her heart skipped a beat. The recollection of another wicked grin crossed her mind and her eyes dimmed.

Adrien saw the shadow pass over Marinette’s face and he swore he could feel her enthusiasm waning, almost as if it was a tangible thing. 

Concerned, he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked.

In surprise, Marinette looked up at him. “What do y-you mean?” she stuttered. This entire scenario was reeking of déjà vu to her….which was weird because she never had an interaction with Adrien like this.

“You looked….well…sad..,” he replied, his green eyes boring into hers. “Want to talk about it? I’m a pretty good listener.”

She sighed. “Thanks for the offer Adrien, but it’s a long story and I think it’s too much to tell after a day of travel. Maybe I'll take you up on that later in the trip though.”

He nodded. “Well then, shall I show you to your room?”

She grinned. “Lead the way!”

______________________________________________

 

Ironically, when they thought about it, it was kind of unnecessary for Adrien to have to direct Marinette anyways. 

Dumbfounded, the two stood in the hallway and looked at a bedroom door with a sign saying ‘Do Not Disturb’ hung on the doorknob. Rose petals trailed from the way they had came and formed a large heart at the carpet in front of the door along with a single white rose.

Adrien wrinkled his nose as he studied the arrangement on the floor. “I assume they’ll resurface from the bedroom when they get hungry…maybe?” His amused look had her stifling a giggle of her own.

“I’m really not sure,” she whispered. “This is the first time they’ve been away together without parents. We may never see them again.”

Adrien chuckled and turned to the door on the opposite side of the hallway. “This room's mine,” he gestured. “And the one next to it is yours. Feel free to go rest and refresh yourself. We have our own personal chef, and he’ll have dinner ready by seven o’clock.”

“How lovely,” Marinette replied gratefully. “That gives me at least three hours to rest. Thanks for the heads up.”

“No problem, Marinette. See you later.” 

With that, Adrien opened the door to his own room and with a final wave, entered the darkened space.

Marinette opened the door to her own place and gasped in delight. 

The room was beautiful! It was airy with tall ceilings and gauzy teal and aquamarine curtains that floated in the seaside breeze. The rich colours were the perfect foil for the simple white walls and wicker furniture. In the middle of the spacious room sat an amazing king-sized poster bed. The sides were designed to look like bamboo and more gauzy white material served as the curtains. 

Glancing around, she spied a door that led to an en suite bathroom and a sigh of utter satisfaction escaped her. Quickly, she made her way into the room and smiled in relief as she saw thick, fluffy towels already hanging on the rack. After closing the door, she swiftly shed her travel rumpled clothes and stepped into the glass shower enclosure.

As she was washing the dust off her body, her kwami, Tikki appeared in front of her. Having been subjected to this many times already, Marinette simply smiled at the red and black creature. “Fancy a bath, Tikki?” she teased.

Tikki shook her little head, droplets falling off her antennae. “I’d rather not,” she declared in her sweet, high-pitched voice.

“Well I’m sure even the shower is better than being cooped up in my bag all day,” Marinette grimaced. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

“I’m used to it by now,” Tikki reassured her. “Your purse was surprisingly comfortable – even for that distance.” Her large eyes studied the girl before her. “So spill….how is it that you have been speaking to Adrien without tripping all over yourself?”

Marinette sighed and tilted her face upwards, allowing the warm water to trickle over her cheeks. “I don’t exactly know,” she admitted. “This is the first time I’ve seen him since my big mouth and stupid temper ran off on Chat….and all of a sudden, there’s no longer a block between my mouth and my brain.”

Tikki glanced at her and Marinette frowned. “What is it?” she asked the kwami.

“Nothing.” Tikki shrugged. “At least nothing important, that is.” She yawned and excused herself, telling Marinette that she was going to take a nap.

________________________________________________

 

After her shower, Marinette quickly donned a loose, pale yellow sundress that swung flirtatiously around her thighs. She contemplated tying up her just blow dried hair but decided that it was too much of an effort to braid the tresses that fell halfway down her back. 

Tiredly, she got into bed and smiled at a dozing Tikki. Soon, the pull of dreamland became too strong to deny and her eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

 

________________________________________________

 

“Marinette?”

The voice at the door, coupled with a knock, had the dark haired teen jumping out of the bed. Groggily, she took in her surroundings and recognition flashed across her features as she remembered that she was at the Agreste beach house. The knock sounded again, and she groaned softly as she tried to shake off the last vestiges of sleep.

“Coming!” she called. Glancing back to ensure that Tikki was sufficiently hidden, she unlocked the door – and came face to face with a damp and shirtless Adrien.

“Gah - Ummmm Adrien! Hi!” she greeted, mentally facepalming herself.

“Hey Marinette!,” he responded brightly. “I just came from a swim and since Alya and Nino,” his eyes flicked towards their room, “- haven’t surfaced as yet, I figured I’d let you know that dinner is in fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, thanks!” she replied. “I’m starving actually. Let me get the dynamic duo while you get dressed.”

Adrien laughed. “Yeah…good luck with that,” he chuckled. “I’ll see you – and hopefully those two – in a few minutes.” 

With that, he disappeared into his room and closed the door behind him.

Marinette stood still for a couple of minutes as she mentally processed the image of Adrien’s lean, muscled back, broad shoulders and ridiculously toned abs, before snapping out of her daze. 

Firmly, she shook her head and prepared to do battle. Stepping outside of her room, she made her way to the rose petals and rapped sharply on the door.

“Come on, lovebirds,” she said in her best drill sergeant voice. “Time’s a’wastin’ and dinner is ready.”

Shuffling and giggles were heard and then Nino’s voice answered. “Give us a few minutes!” he called.

“Dinner is in -,” she checked her watch, “- ten minutes,” she informed them. “Shower quickly and meet us downstairs.’

After getting an affirmative answer, she traced her steps back to the way Adrien had led her. As she reached the bottom of the stairs however, she stopped, confused. Looking around, she was about to take the hallway leading to the left, when a voice spoke up behind her.

“Lost?” Adrien asked.

Relieved, she turned to him with a smile. Clad in a pair of white shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, he descended the stairs and gently gripped her elbow.

“Follow me,” he instructed, leading her to the hallway on her right.

Marinette happily let him guide her along, and laughing and chatting, they headed to dinner.


End file.
